schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Kiribati
| previousseason = Raja Ampat - Second Chances | nextseason = }} This is the second season in Bryce's fanon series. It features twenty new castaways divided into tribes based on social cliques battling it out for the title of Sole Survivor. Twists *'Tribe Division:' The tribes will be divided based on four "high school cliques". The Off-Beat tribe (Aranuka), the Nerds tribe (Butaritari), the Popular tribe (Kiritimati), and the Athletes tribe (Tarawa). *'Looting:' One member of the winning tribe is sent to the one of the loosing tribe's camp to loot one item of their choice. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden at each tribes' camp, a Hidden Immunity Idol is waiting to be found. This can be played up until the final five, and negates each votes cast against the castaway who played it. Castaways } | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Wynona Wilson 50, Kansas City, KS | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="10" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Adam Lamar 31, Paris, TX | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Colbi Reynolds 24, Los Angeles, CA | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Gerry Lowe 52, Olympia, WA | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Brett Monk 44, San Francisco, CA | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Kat Williams 23, Seattle, WA | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Benny Scot 29, Portland, OR | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Aubrey Langston 27, Atlanta, GA | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Forrest Winifred 30, Pasadena, CA | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Jasmine Long 24, Middletown, DE | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Alice Jackson 18, Vallejo, CA | | | | rowspan="10" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Drew Randall 34, Chicago, IL | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Courtney Novotny 21, Nashville, TN | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Grant Knight 30, Delaware City, DE | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Carson Hwang 29, Laramie, WY | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Zack Mitchell 21, Nashville, TN | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Debbie-Alexis Hughes 21, Miami, FL | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Reid Donald 43, New York, NY | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Brittany Anderson 28, Garden City, ID | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Sarah Fleming 52, Reno, NV | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"| |- |} Season Summary The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Player's name | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Player's name |— |} Author's Notes ----